


25 Days Has September - Hate

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [22]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Hate

Don't use that word unless you mean it, his dad had told him. It's a strong word. You should only use words you mean.

“But it's true,” Danny had replied. “I do hate Matt.”

At the time, he'd thought it was true. With all the innocence of childhood he'd envied a boy who could climb trees without worrying about it. A boy who went hunting with his father and came back muddy and victorious. A boy who was a big brother, not a little one.

“No, you don't. And you can't go around hiding his toys because you're upset, Danny.”

“I didn't! I... borrowed it. And forgot to give it back.” He'd actually been feeling guilty about it and had been trying to sneak the wooden boat back when he'd got caught. But his cheeks had burned indignantly at the fact he'd been discovered. He knew at the time that it was sort of lying, but the thought was right and good about making amends and he'd figured that was good enough to class as being a good boy.

“I hate him.”

Possibly the last time he'd said those words to his dad or anyone. He'd been grounded for a week until he'd got the temper tantrum out of his system and grown up enough to apologise to Matt, who then presented him with a toy boat of his own as a peace offering.

As the cart rocks back and forth, Danny remembers how good it had felt, as well as painful, to let go of his babyish anger. At the time it had felt like the worst kind of anger and rage in the world, and he would kill to feel like that again.

Now his dad is dead and there's no one to tell him he's being a child. Now his dad is dead and the man responsible keeps making small talk and letting people hit him. His dad is dead and Danny finally understands why his dad told him he didn't hate Matt Proctor. Because now he hates Tom Neville. And it's a whole other world of hurt to feel.


End file.
